


Inuboys

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: Mariko's best friend is Sesshomaru. He knows she is half demon like his half brother, he doesn't care, what he cares about is how to save her from disaster. Will he be in time? Will he save her from her damning fate?





	1. Chapter 1

They grew up together. The two are half brothers.

They are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's mother died and with Sesshomaru's persistence Inuyasha was taken in and raised by Sesshomaru's mother.

Every weekend Sesshomaru invited this young girl over to have dinner with his family and she would always go, until one day when she started declining his invites to dinner.

"Are you coming this weekend? Mother has agreed to make one of your favorite meals" he told her.

"No, I can't, dad won't let me come over anymore, please quit asking Sesshomaru, I have to go now" she would tell him.

"What will I tell mother about you not coming over?" he asked.

"The truth, dad doesn't want me there anymore, I'm sorry I have to go" she said running out of the school.

"What's with her?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru coming up behind him.

"I do not know, she is not acting like herself" he told him.

"Yeah well you know Mariko, there is always something going on at her house, try not to worry about it" he said. "Let's go home, before Kimi gets mad"

Sesshomaru nodded and followed him out of the school.

He was deep in thought that by the time they got home he didn't hear his mother talking to him.

"Sesshomaru!" she said. Her voice piercing his thoughts.

"Mother?" he asked.

"Where is Mari? I'm making her favorite tonight" 

"She's not allowed over anymore mother, her father doesn't want her here, she told me before Inuyasha and I left the school. "We can't even walk her home anymore"

"I'll call and talk to her parents about this, I've been doing this for sometime for her, when I don't have to" Kimi said

"She never asked you to mother, you took that upon yourself" Sesshomaru told her. "I care not what we have for dinner, do not expect her parents to allow her over anymore" he huffed going to his room.

Inuyasha sat watching TV before Kimi told him to turn it off and do his homework.

"Feh, why should I?" he challenged.

"If I recall correctly your mother wished for you to finish school, ALL of your schooling, did she not?" she questioned.

Inuyasha looked down. "Keh, I hate it when you use my mother against me" he said softly.

"Fulfill your promise to her and I won't" she told him.

He went to his room as well to do his homework.

Kimi went to start dinner. Instead of lasagna, she chose simple, like hamburgers and fries. She felt bad that Mariko couldn't come over, but she was determined to get to the bottom of the reasoning as to why she couldn't come anymore.


	2. 'Happy' Birthday Mariko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's her 10th birthday, birthdays are supposed to be happy right? Not for Mariko...

Usually your birthday is a day to be celebrated but this day wasn't one for celebration, this day was the day she wishes she could've died. The day her dad started to abuse her and rape her.

May 1st is Mariko's birthday, it was on a Sunday and she had just gotten up happy to be a year older. She thought about asking permission to go to Sesshomaru's house to celebrate like she had done since she turned 5. It was her tradition to herself and he seemed to enjoy it too. But her dad got up in a foul mood that day and her mother had snuck out to church and left the two of them alone in the house.

"Mariah?!" he called.

"Mom is at church dad, she goes every Sunday" she told him.

He growled at her. "AND how would you know this stupid little bitch?!" he yelled

She looked at him hurt, he had never called her names before.

He grabbed her by the hair and pulled hard.

She winced. "Dad, why did you do that?" she asked.

He smacked her hard in the mouth. "Shut up half breed" he told her.

"What did I do so wrong?" she asked crying.

"You're a fucking half demon, your mother is a full demon, I hate demons! You need to be punished" he told her. "But how to punish you?"

"I didn't ask to be born like this!" she told him

His anger got this best of him and he beat her until she blacked out. Once she was out he proceeded to rape her, over and over until he had enough and went out to drink a few beers that night.

When he left her mother came home and found her in a crumpled heap on the floor and bleeding. "Oh gods....not you Mariko..." she whispered.

She did what she had to do and call 911.

They arrived and she gave her story and they took Mariko to the hospital. She knew she had to go with her daughter but knew that when he came home and she wasn't there she would get beaten.

He got home mere seconds after the cops left.

When he got in the house he was pissed. "WHAT the HELL Mariah?! WHY were the cops here?!" he questioned.

"Why did you beat and rape her?! She's TEN! TEN years old!!" she said

He hit her hard. "Shut up bitch"

She was used to the abuse, she wanted to leave but there was no where for her and Mariko to go. 

Once he was done beating and raping her as well he passed out for the night. 

She doesn't cry anymore. She texted Kimi and told her that Mariko was in the hospital and that she wasn't allowed to leave the house. She explained what happened to her and deleted all messages and responses so there was no evidence used against her in future fights.

Kimi sighed and went to find the boys. "Boys, I need to talk to you both" she said as she went to their rooms.

"What is it mother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Mariko, she's in the hospital" she told him.

"That explains why she wasn't over here today" Inuyasha said. "Even though it's her birthday, it always feels special" 

"Agreed. I quite look forward to her coming over" Sesshomaru said. "Is there a reason she is there?"

"Yes, though I almost don't want to tell you, I know you and your anger Sesshomaru"

They stared at her, waiting.

"Her father has raped and abused her" she said quietly.

Both sat in total silence for some time taking it all in.


	3. Sesshomaru, worried?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru never worries about things or people, so why now does he worry so much about Mariko and her family?

"WHAT?!" They said in unison

Kimi winced at the loudness in their tones.

"What do you mean she's in the hospital?" Inuyasha said.

"Her mother texted me to tell me what happened. She was at church when it happened, she didn't know, at this point she doesn't know if she's going to live or not" Kimi told them. "Speaking of which I must get ready for my shift at the hospital, I will text you both when I can with updates and maybe pictures if I can sneak them" 

They both nodded as Sesshomaru went to his room and stared at his homework. "I have to do this, but I cannot concentrate" he said out loud.

Inuyasha passed his room. "She's going to be okay, you know that right? It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything" he said.

"You are correct, she is not my girlfriend, but she IS my best friend Inuyasha"

"Good night boys, don't stay up to late" Kimi called to him.

"Good night" they said in unison.

Once she left she sighed. She looked at the house and prayed for her neighbor that nothing bad would happen to her or Mariko and drove to work

The boys ate, washed their dishes and went to bed, neither could sleep, both were thinking of Mariko.

Around one in the morning Inuyasha gave into sleep, to where Sesshomaru didn't. He got up to check on his brother and left the house, he flew to the hospital to check on Mariko.

He remembered the text Kimi sent him. "Third floor, room 322, you can't miss it she is hooked up to machines" 

Sesshomaru landed in the tree softly and looked in on her. She laid there motionless.

'Sess...ho...ma....ru' she said through mind link.

He almost fell out of the tree, he looked around and saw no one there and looked in on her again.

'Sess...ho...ma...ru' she said again.

'Mari...?' he asked.

'Yes, I don't want to be here, I want to live with you and your family, no one will believe this...I wish I had known about this earlier, you could've saved me from him' she said sounding scared.

'What happened?' he asked.

Kimi looked out the window only to see Sesshomaru sitting int he tree looking at Mariko and smiled. 'I knew he would come' she said to herself

'I'm sorry I didn't come over to celebrate my birthday with you, but he beat me and....' she said not being able to finish the sentence.

'And what Mari?' he asked softly.

'I am no longer a virgin, I may not be able to give anyone babies....' she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

Kimi happened to be checking on her when she saw the tear and looked to Sesshomaru and showed him.

'You are crying, I will protect you Mari' he told her

'How can you stop a beast who hates half demons? He called me a bitch and a half demon' she told him.

'I could tell you were, but so is Inuyasha, I do not hate half demons, except Inuyasha at times, but he is my brother that is to be expected' he said trying to cheer her up.

'I know you don't, I didn't even know until yesterday I was a half demon, I didn't know mom was a demon...I'm tired now' she said slowly breaking the link.

'Rest I know you need it, gather your strength, when you are strong enough to fight that monster I shall be by your side'

'Thank you' she said finally cutting off the link between the two.

'Come inside' Kimi told him

He nodded and did as she asked.

They went to the cafeteria as she was on lunch. "Sesshomaru, you know you aren't supposed to use your powers..."

"I know mother, I apologize, but it was weighing on my mind, I had to see her, I got your text about the room and I had to, I won't disobey again mother"

She took his hand and squeezed it. "I know my son, that's why I texted you, since I told you, it's been on your mind, I will call you and Inuyasha out of school if you so wish it" she said

"No, it's alright mother, I'll be fine, you know I require little sleep, once I sleep I sleep for days" he told her.

"Spoken like a true demon" she whispered.

He nodded. "Thank you mother, I shall be going because it's going to be hard to force Inuyasha out of bed"

"I will keep you posted on her my son" she told him squeezing his hand again and leading him out.

He went back home with deep in thought as he flew. Why would he say he would protect her all of a sudden, was he catching feelings for her?

As he landed by the back door he heard yelling and commotion coming from Mariko's house, he took his phone out and set it to video and hid so her dad did not see him.

He saw the abuse and rape, he was disgusted especially after hearing the words spoken.

"Yeah, I raped the little bitch like I'm raping you now Mariah, full and half demons should be taken out" he said hitting her as he raped her.

Mariah didn't once cry. 'Someone save me please' she thought

Sesshomaru heard her and disappeared behind a tree and called the cops on him.

Within moments the cops arrived and arrested him as he was in the middle or assaulting and raping Mariko's mother.

Sesshomaru showed them the evidence on his phone. They took it for evidence. "Where is the daughter?"

"In the hospital, third floor room 332" he said. "That is the text my mother sent to me"

They nodded and took Mariah away to get her treated and the father went to jail.

He went into the house and grabbed Inuyasha's phone. "Mother, call us out of school, Mariah is on her way to the hospital and the police have my phone, she send out a mind link to be helped and I did-Sesshomaru"

"Yes my son, it shall be done" she texted back.

He went to his room and passed out for the entire day.


	4. Catching the dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came up with the plan to catch the dad in the act

After about a month Mariko was dropped from school even with the doctor's note.

She was at home with her parents and her mom was home schooling her.

"Mama, I miss Sesshomaru and Inuyasha" she said.

"I know, no more talk of them Mari, back to work please"

"Yes mama"

That night her father came home drunker then he has ever been.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had a plan in place for what they were going to do to get her dad arrested. They told the police their plan and they agreed to help them out.

Inuyasha in the tree with his phone ready to record while Sesshomaru was at the base of the tree ready to record. The boys had planned this out over the last month. The police had tapped into their phone with their permission to get this scum bag for good.

Sesshomaru hit record sickened by how he beat Mariah, he didn't stop until she fell completely limp, no life left in her, he knew he couldn't help her without her being killed again, he watched her soul leave her body. 

By this time the cops were getting ready to make their move.

He was upstairs in Mariko's room. "MARIKO" he slurred.

She had hidden under the bed hoping he wouldn't find her.

He kicked under the bed and kicked her. "Found ya bitch" he said flipping the bed over.

Inuyasha was already recording, he looked sick as he started to beat her. 

Once he felt she "learned" her lesson he forced himself on her and raped her. Before he could finish the cops arrested him and took Mariko to the hospital once again.

Sesshomaru growled as he and Inuyasha handed over their phones for evidence. "Mother, we HAVE to save her, she NEEDS to stay here with us" he said.

"Agreed, I will take care of it my son" she said.

Sesshomaru walked off needing to calm down, as he walks he retches at what he had seen. To know this had been going on with her mother for some time sickened him. He wished they had known sooner, maybe they could've 'rescued' them from him.

Back at the house Inuyasha wasn't fairing well either. He retched from what he had saw with Mariko. 'How could one person do that to their daughter? Demon or human? Humans are sick, and disgusting' he thought to himself retching again.

'Mother...I wish you were still here, you're the only human that understands me, I miss you' 

This is one human that was perfectly acceptable to Inuyasha, he loved her more than anything in the world, and he was wishing she was right there holding him. He wouldn't tell Sesshomaru how lucky he was to still have his mother, and the fact that Kimi took him in was a miracle in itself. But Kimi had promised his father on his deathbed if anything should ever happen to Izayoi, she would raise Inuyasha, so he wasn't alone.

Inuyasha wasn't alone in the sense of family but he was jealous of Sesshomaru and Kimi's relationship. He wished for his mother to be there with him. Kimi was okay, she wasn't like his mother though, everyday he thought about her and missed her and wondered what she would have done for Mariko. He knew she would alone Mariko over anytime without complaints. He being a fellow half demon understood her struggles.

He hoped she was okay, and he hoped she would agree to live with them for a long time. Inuyasha knew he could be a good friend to her, if she ever needed anyone to listen to her. He also knew any form of physical contact wasn't going to be allowed by Mariko for a very long time.


	5. Home again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariko is home again from the hospital and she now lives with the boys and Kimi.

After another month and a half in the hospital Mariko went 'home'. Not to the home she lived in before, Kimi cleaned and sold a lot of things, kept some of her mom's things so she she would have them for a long time.

Kimi brought her home one night after her shift and showed her to her room. 

"When's mama coming home? I want to live with her" she said softly.

"We need to talk about your mom, Mariko" Kimi said

"What is it?" she asked.

Sesshomaru overheard the conversation. He wanted to run in and hold her when she started to cry but remembered he wouldn't be able to.

"Sweetheart, your mom died, the day your daddy went to jail. He was a bad man that beat her for what she was, he beat you because of what you are, you are safe now, Inuyasha is like you, he is half demon, Sesshomaru and I are full demon, like you mother was" 

"No...mama's alive, I saw her, she told me she would be home with me...you're lying!" she said through tears

"I wanna go home!!" she screamed and ran to her room

Sesshomaru watched her. He wanted to reach out and hold her and tell her what his mother was saying was true, but dared not to speak a word and risk her hating him as well.

Inuyasha sat in the tree outside her room and watched her.

Mariko grabbed one of her mother's shirts and laid down with it. "Mommy...I don't want what Kimi said to be true, you promised you would be home with me...now I'm living here holding onto your shirt...you lied mama...." she said crying.

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and knocks on her window.

She looked up and went to it and opened it. "What? Come to pick on me?" she asked bitterly.

"No, I know what it's like to lose a mother, mine died when I was younger, I can be your friend in your time of need"

She sniffled and looked at him and put her head on his chest. "Will you hold me Inuyasha?" she asked softly

He put his arms around her and held her. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't understand the hurt and pain of losing a parent, I lost not only one, but two...Sesshomaru knew our father, I never did" he told her.

She nodded. "I hate my father...I hate him so much for everything he's done to mama and me...he pretended to love me for nine years of my life, never once touched me. I remember I caught my father ra-raping my mother...I didn't know or understand it then, I thought they were...oh god, I'm going to be sick" she said going to the bathroom to throw up.

Kimi came in and held her hair and rubbed her back. "I know I'm not your mom, I'm not Inuyasha's mom and he let's me know all the time...but I will do my best to help you and guide you through life Mariko. I'm not a perfect parent, gods know I try...but I never once said you couldn't come over or stay the night, which you did often, when you were younger..I liked having you here, I never had a girl, so when you would come over, I pretended you were coming home to me, stupid I know" she said trying to make her feel better.

"You would consider me yours?" she asked not looking up. "Why? Why would you care so much about me?" 

"I know not, but the first day Sesshomaru brought you home, I knew there was something special about you" she told her.

Kimi was now sitting on the floor with Mariko's head in her lap.

"Why didn't daddy like demons? What about us makes humans hate us so? Why do we have to hide? Why can't we live peacefully with humans?"

"I know not, but I do remember at one point living with humans in a quieter time, humans and demons only killed when ones became rogue"

"Can I go to this time? I would like to see it"

"Close your eyes and I will tell you a story" she told her picking her up and carrying her to her room.

Mariko did so.

Kimi laid her down in her bed and covered her up and started to tell her stories from when she lived in the Feudal Era.

Mariko smiled just listening to Kimi's words helped her feel better. It didn't help the loss of her mom, but it comforted her to know there was a simpler time. 

Once she was asleep she left the room to see Sesshomaru standing there, watching Mariko. "Let's go my son" she said softly.

Sesshomaru nodded and followed Kimi to the kitchen. "Mother, I never had anyone to protect before, recently I have felt changes in myself. I want to protect only Mariko...I want one day to take her as my mate, I will not force her, but I will show her not all men are bad" he told her.

Kimi smiled a sad smile. "You do understand, even though you protect her from afar, there is a possibility she will never be your mate"

"Yes, I know mother"

She nods. "I have to leave for work, you and Inuyasha do your best to make her feel comfortable while I am gone, there are dinners in the freezer for you to thaw out and eat" she told him petting his hair softly. "Your father would be proud of how noble you are for wanting to protect her, as I am as well my son" she said placing a light kiss on the top of his head

Sesshomaru looked at her and nodded smiling just a bit. "I will do my best mother" he said going to stand guard outside her room. 'I shall protect you, even if you reject me' he said to himself, wishing he could say it to her without scaring her.


	6. Bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New school, new problems. Mariko is being bullied but doesn't want to tell anyone, she rejects Sesshomaru's protection.

Six months later Mariko was in a new school. She wasn't happy there but at least she was in school again. Kimi took her and picked her up everyday.

The boys walked to and from school everyday. They spoke with the principal about getting Mariko back into that school but he said that was up to the school board and there would be a very slim chance getting her back in.

They talked to Kimi about talking to the school board about getting her back in to their school. 

"Mother she must come back, we cannot keep her safe if she is at another school" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha chimed in.

"I'll see what I can do boys, I will promise nothing" she told them.

They accepted this and Inuyasha went to her room. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked

She shrugged not looking at him.

"Why aren'tcha talking?"

She shrugged again.

"Someone picking on ya at school?" he asked

She shrugged again. She couldn't tell him the truth that they were, she didn't want anymore violence. "Please I need to get this done" she said softly.

"Keh, fine...but I know you're hiding something" he told her storming out of her room.

She struggled to calm down and went to lay on her bed. 'Maybe I'll kill myself, doubt anyone will miss me' she thought to herself.

"Mari..." Sesshomaru said softly.

"What?" she said not looking at him. "You can come in you know"

He did so and sat next to her on the bed. "Talk to me" he said.

She sighed and looked at him. He could see her face were covered with cuts and bruises. A lot of them were still fresh.

"Bullying or self harm?" he asked.

"Bullying" she told him.

He sighed deeply. "Mari..." he said

"This is why I didn't want to tell either of you! You're NOT my boyfriend Sesshomaru, quit trying to protect me" she told him

"You're my friend Mariko, friends protect each other, that's what we do, I know I'm not your mate, I hope one day we can be"

She looked at him. "Us? Mates? Why do you want damaged goods as a mate?"

"Because I won't hurt you, I want to be by your side always Mariko, I want you to lean on my when you need my help, don't push me away" he told her softly.

She looked at him. "I don't know if I can ever be your mate Sesshomaru, you have to accept that" she told him.

"I know, mother has already told me, it is possible I will never be that one special one to you...I understand accept, but I do still want to protect you as a friend, always"

He took her hand and gave it a small squeeze before leaving. Her words pierced his heart deeply. He returned to his room and sat on his bed deep in thought. He hated the fact that people were bullying her and there was nothing he could do about it as she did not allow him or Inuyasha to help her. 'Father, what do I do? How do I protect the one that doesn't want to be protected?' he thought.

Little did he know, it would be several years before Mariko would even allow him to touch her.


	7. accepting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Mariko finally accepting Sesshomaru's protection?

Five years have passed and they are now in High School. Everyone in the same school. Mariko has had a chance to grow up in into who is becoming. She doesn't know yet what she wants to do in life, she knows at the moment her friends are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha.

One day at school Mariko was putting her bag away and changing into her school shoes when a boy at the locker next to her and smiled. "Hi, my name is Kenta" he told her.

She looked around. "I'm sorry are you talking to me?" she asked.

"Yes you, who else has a locker next to mine?" 

"A couple of other females?"

"I'm not interested in them, just you"

"Look, I'm not interested okay? If this is a dare that you and your buddies came up with, you wasted your time. I'm damaged and I don't want or need your friendship, so just go away" she told him slamming her locker shut.

"Hey, wait, how did you know?" he asked.

"Because it happened all through Junior High and now here, I'm not stupid, so just leave me alone! I have 2 very good friends that wouldn't try to trick me into something I don't want" 

She stormed off towards class, this class she had with Sesshomaru.

He saw her and his heart skipped a beat. He knew she didn't want him, but he was falling more in love with her by the day. 

Mariko saw him and nodded.

"Again huh? Will they never tire of this game?" he asked her.

"Afraid not, it's getting old" she told him.

"Agreed"

He allowed her in the classroom first and took in her scent as she walked by him. 'Damn woman has no idea what she is doing to me'

In class he sat in front of her, no one dared to mess with her in class, as they knew they would have to answer to Sesshomaru or Inuyasha.

She sat playing with his hair. He didn't mind it, she was the only one allowed to do so, anyone else would get growled at.

'Maybe I could fall for him, he has done nothing but respect me, but I want to make sure, he is for me, I hate to hurt him, but....' she thought to herself.

Mariko daydreamed her way through history before moving on to lunch.

Kenta knew there was no way to get to Mariko in the lunchroom because of her two bodyguards.

"Hey Mari, hurry up I'm starving here" Inuyasha told her.

"Haha, yeah go ahead you two I got somethings to put away, don't let me hold you up...I'll be right there" she told them.

They nodded and left.

Once she was alone Kenta put his hand over her mouth and dragged her to an empty classroom that wasn't being used. He threw her down on the floor. "Bitch, no one rejects me and gets away with it" he told her.

She cried out in pain at being dropped. "Please don't do this..." she begged.

"I gave you a chance to be with me, now I have to take what I want" he told her as he undressed himself as he locked the door before taking off her skirt and panties.

"Give me what I want..." he demanded.

"No! I don't want this, this isn't right!" she said moving back away from him.

He grabbed her legs and forced them open.

"Ow!" she cried in pain. 'Help me...' 

Both boys looked at each other and scrambled out of the lunch room. They both followed her scent and found her.

Sesshomaru went to her and covered her from Kenta as Inuyasha dragged him outside.

She looked up at him. "Thank you" she said softly.

He nodded. "Get dressed" he said just as soft as he sat up and turned to let her get dressed.

Once she had her clothes back on she told him to turn back around.

He did so. "I know your rule, and I remember what you told me, but please, I won't hurt you Mari, I will protect you and no one can hurt you again" he said holding her to him gently.

"What about college? How are you going to protect me there?" she asked.

"I will find a way" he told her.

"I will think about it okay? I'm still not ready for sex and my birthday is coming up" she said.

"What would you like to do for your birthday?" he asked.

"I don't know yet"

He nodded. "Would you like anything for your birthday?"

'To be with mama' she thought to herself.

"You don't have too Sesshomaru" she told him

"I know, usually a birthday card is all I have been giving you, but I would like to do something else for you"

"You really don't have to, just knowing you are protecting me is enough" she told him.

His heart soared with joy when she said that. "You're welcome Mari" he said standing up and holding his hands out to her.

She took them and felt something surged through her as she stood up. 'What the hell was that?!' she thought and looked up at him.

He smiled at her, he felt it too but didn't say anything, he wanted her to figure it out on her own.


	8. Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariko ended up in trouble again, but the boys saved her. One touch sets off sparks

"Did you feel that?" she asked him.

He nodded. "I did"

She smiled at him. "Let's go back to class" she told him.

"Agreed, I apologize you did not eat" he said.

She shrugged. "I'll just eat more at dinner" she said laughing.

"Inuyasha is cooking tonight" Sesshomaru said.

They both groaned. They both knew ramen was going to be for dinner.

She knew very well Sesshomaru didn't cook, so that left her and Kimi. Kimi was teaching her how to cook especially when she had to work late or overnights.

"Okay, maybe Kimi will let us order out, cause I'm not in the mood for ramen...again"

"Agreed"

After school they went home. Inuyasha had beat them home.

"Hey guys, you up for more ramen tonight?" he asked.

"No, please no more" she told him. "Kimi, can we please order out. Something that's not ramen" 

"Yes, we can" she said feeling a little tired of ramen herself.

"Feh, fine, more for me, oh hey Kimi, we need more ramen" he said.

She glared at him. "Both of you boys need to learn to cook, especially if you want to get mates! We're having pizza" she announced and called for that.

Mariko smiled and went to chance clothes.

'What happened at school today my son?' Kimi asked through mind link

'She finally accepted my protection mother' he said.

She smiled at him before looking through recipes to make and freeze.

When the pizza arrived they sat in the living room and ate while watching a movie.

"This is boring, I'm going to go hang out with Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Don't break curfew this time Inuyasha" Kimi warned.

"Yeah, yeah" he said leaving.

"I must get ready for work, Mari, I leave you in charge, you two behave yourselves" Kimi said. "Oh I marked some recipes to try and to freeze"

"Yes, Kimi, I will look them over in a bit" she told her.

Kimi nods and leaves to shower before work.

As the movie ended Kimi came back. "Don't stay up to late you two and stay out of trouble" she said almost laughing.

"We will mother" Sesshomaru said looking over at her. "Everything will be fine"

"Yeah, we won't do anything stupid, have a good night" Mariko said.

Once Kimi was gone Sesshomaru looked at Mariko. "Would you allow me to kiss you?" he asked.

"Yes" she said turning to face him.

He tilted her face up towards his and kissed her lips softly.

Electricity crackled between them. What was a soft kiss became more passionate. When they pulled apart they were panting.

"Whoa" Mariko said.

"Whoa indeed" Sesshomaru said.

"I want to try..with you, be gentle?" she asked.

He nodded and took her hand after turning off the movie. "I will be gentle and listen to what you want" he promised her.

She nodded and took his hand. The same electricity went through them again.

He led her up to her room and closed the door. He was scared and nervous to be with her sexually, but he wasn't going to let anyone know that.


	9. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inu no Tashio and Mariah pop in for a moment. Will Mariko heed her mother's warning?

After he closed the door something didn't feel right.

"Mari...would you hate me if I told you no? I cannot have you like this, I want you, but I don't want to hurt you" he said softly.

"No, I won't hate you, I actually respect you more Sesshomaru, I don't want to hurt you by pushing you away, so no, I won't hate you, I can wait" she said kissing his cheek. "Thank you for rescuing me" 

He nodded and hugged her. "I will always protect you" he said softly before leaving.

Sesshomaru went to his room and shut the door. He heard her crying. Unsure if it was tears of joy, or sorrow.

'Father, what do I do? She accepts my protection, but I think I angered her by not giving her relations....' he thought.

That night he went to sleep and was visited by his father.

"My son, you have chosen your mate, but she has not returned your feelings, correct?" Inu no Tashio asked.

"Correct" he said.

"I am pleased to hear she has taken your protection, but you cannot force her to take your love. You are doing right by letting her come to you. I know it is difficult to wait for the one you have deemed your mate, but if she truly loves you like you love her, her love is worth the wait. Be patient my son, I know for you that is not easy" he said.

"When will she accept me? If she does" he asked.

"I do not know Sesshomaru, I know you think time is not your friend, but in this case, time is your friend. Tell Inuyasha, Izayoi is still watching him, cutting school is NOT an option he can afford"

"I will father" he said watching his father fade from his dreams.

In her room Mari was tossing and turning like she had been doing for five years. On this night her mother came to her in her dreams.

"My little one, you need help, once you accept the help, you can start to heal, when you heal, you can accept your mate's love, he won't wait forever Mari" she told her softly.

"Mommy...I need you, I wish you were still here. I don't think I can accept his love, why is he choosing me to be with him? I don't even know if I love him. We kissed and there were sparks, we touched...same thing. He has been so patient and kind with me" she said.

"There is a chance he will not wait forever for you to decide on what to do, eventually he will find someone else to love, he will become hard and cold towards you, the friendship you have no will cease to be" her mother said. 

"I don't want my friendship to end with him. I want him always as a friend" Mari said.

"Choose wisely then my little one. Time will pass quickly, the more time you "wait" to see if he is your true love, you will only hurt yourself. Think about it" she said fading out of her dreams.

Mariko sat up screaming. "MOMMY!!"

Sesshomaru was by her side in a flash. "Mariko, what is it? What is wrong?" he asked looking her over worried she hurt herself.

She looked at him. "Mama came to see me" she told him.

"Ironic, my father came to visit me as well" he told her.

"What did your father say?" she asked.

"For me to be patient with you, for you to come around on your own. What did your mother say?"

"You won't wait forever. You'll find someone else. I shouldn't take forever" she told him.

"I see" he said

"I'm trying Sesshomaru to get better, for you...but how do I know for sure that you are my one true mate? How long are you willingly to wait?" she asked.

"I do not know" he said honestly.

She nodded and sighed. "I'm a horrible person, I should just die so you don't have to worry about me" she said looking away.

This made him angry. "Do as you wish. I will NOT have someone being hard on herself as a mate" he said storming out of the door. "Do not expect me to keep helping you"

This made her cry harder, because now she had to heed her mother's warning and now get back into Sesshomaru's good graces. 

But how to do two things at once?


	10. parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get into a argument that is about to turn deadly when they both get a surprise

The next day Mariko went to Kimi and asked her for help. She told her the conversation between and Sesshomaru.

"He is correct, he will not tolerate you being hard on yourself. I wish you could see yourself the way he sees you. He knows you are broken, he is willingly to put the pieces back together, but if you are like this, you can stay shattered" she told her. "But come with me, I've already made you an appointment for today" 

Sesshomaru overhear the conversation and decided it would be best to stay out of it. He was trying of being nice and patient with her, waiting for the self pity to wear off before trying to do anything for her. Yes, he would still protect her but not like he would do before.

Inuyasha was sleeping late after coming home at two in the morning.

Sesshomaru went into his room slamming the door open. "Get up! I must talk to you" he said 

"Feh, I'm sleeping go away" he said rolling over.

"If you do not wake up, I shall tell mother that you came in late, breaking curfew, yet again" he snapped.

He sat up and yawned. "Feh, fine...what is so important?"

"Father came to me in the dream last night, he said, his words not mine and I quote, 'Izayoi is still watching Inuyasha, and school is something he cannot miss'. End quote" he said

"The old man came to you? Why has he not come to me? Maybe he's ashamed that I'm a half demon? I know you are" Inuyasha told him.

"Or maybe he's ashamed of your antics"

Inuyasha growled at him. "It's not like I gotta wait for my mate to make up her damned mind if she wants me or not!"

Sesshomaru smacked him hard.

Inuyasha growled at him again. "Imma going to kill you Sesshomaru!" he snarled. "So your 'mommy' can experience a death of a child" 

"I'll kill you myself, to rid the world of half breeds like you" Sesshomaru said raising his hand to strike when something didn't feel right.

Inuyasha took the moment that Sesshomaru hesitated to knock him down and pin him. "No, I'll kill you" he said ready to strike.

"Inuyasha, my little one" said a voice.

"M-mother?" he said.

"Sesshomaru" said a deeper voice.

"Father?"

Both appeared before them.

"My little one, please stop this, it is not worth it. Go to school, remember your promise to me"

"You are better than this, your mate is half demon, do not forget that" he told him before looking to Inuyasha. "You are his mate's friend, why are you hurting her instead of helping her?" he asked.

He shrugged.

"No sons of mine are going to act like this. Sesshomaru, you know better. Inuyasha...quit skipping school" he told them both as both parents faded out.

"What the hell just happned?" Inuyasha asked.

"Our father scolded the both of us" Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru sat thinkining on the floor of Inuyasha's room. 'I know father is right, my mate is half demon, maybe it's because of Inuyasha I dislike half demons? But that cannot be true, Mariko is half demon and I like her, I need to be alone' he thought to himself.

He left the house and went to a place he loved to sit and think. 

'What is it between the two half demons that make love them and hate them so?' he wondered.

While he was gone Kimi and Mariko came home. "You did a great job today Mari, Sesshomaru will be pleased" she told her.

"Thank you Kimi, but he is not here, I cannot sense him" she told her.

"He will come home eventually, I trust him, now let's get working on dinner tonight. You get to pick" she told her smiling.

"Yes, maybe that will help clear my head of my bad thoughts"

Kimi nodded and went through recipes with her.

"Oh! How about soup? We have a slow cooker and it would be a wonderful surprise, better than ramen" she said.

"Excellent choice, but what kind?" she asked.

"Oh! Potato bacon" she said.

"Yes, that would be a good one, okay let's go to the store and get the ingredients for it" she said. "Come on Inuyasha, I'll pick you up more ramen" Kimi said.

"About time" he said.

"Watch it" she said to him.

"Yeah, yeah" he said getting ready to leave.

The three of them went to the store for some food. By the time they came home Sesshomaru was in his room finishing up a report for school.

The girls started dinner as Inuyasha came into his room.

"She had a session today" he told him.

"I care not" he said not looking at him.

"Quit being an ass, you're being hard on her for no reason"

"There is a reason, now leave, I do not have to explain myself to you"

"She won't come back to you if you don't quit being an ass"

"Her decision, now leave" he growled.

"Feh fine, be an ass like the old man was" he said leaving.

Sesshomaru had pinned to the wall in mere seconds. "Do NOT speak ill of father or you'll regret it Inuyasha"

He dropped him and slammed the door in his face.

'I care not what she does, if she chooses me or not, her decision not mine, I cannot force her' he said to himself starting on the next piece of homework.

Mariko wasn't listening to the conversation between she was concentrating on cooking. 'If I can keep this up, and my sessions, maybe I'll get back in Sesshomaru's good graces again, I just hope he is patient enough to wait for me to get my life together'


	11. Sparks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They haven't seen each other since their college graduation, is there still a flame there?

Ten years have past both boys and Mariko have moved out of the house leaving Kimi an empty nester

Inuyasha and Kagome got married and had twins, a boy and a girl. The girl like Inuyasha, the boy like Kagome.

Sesshomaru studied business and made his own empire and is one of the richest men in Japan.

Mariko went to college and became a lawyer. She is one of the highest paid lawyers in Japan.

One night after winning a case she decided to celebrate by going to go get a pizza and pop. "A well deserved victory" she said to herself.

After her mini celebration she walked out of the pizza palor and started walking home. 'I wish Sesshomaru or Inuyasha were around to walk me home' she thought to herself.

"Hey sweetheart, you're looking mighty fine in that skirt, wanna have fun with me?" the guy cackled

"NO, I'm not interested" she said turning to go the other way"

"What's the matter shweethart, my boy here isn't good enough for your slut ass?" he asked laughing.

Not far away Sesshomaru was listening to the conversation. 'Should I rescue her? Or should I move on with my life and forget about her?' he thought to himself.

It had been a few years since both of them had seen each other, they both went to each others graduation and that was the last they saw of each other.

He was now to the point he was about to find another mate. The one he chose many years ago wasn't the same girl he knew.

Sesshomaru was torn from his thoughts by Mariko screaming. "GET OFF ME! HELP!!!" 

They had her pinned down, one holding her legs and taking off her nylons and underwear and the other holding her shoulders.

"Quit squirming bitch, this will be over very soon" the first man said pulling himself out of his pants.

"No...NO!! HELP!!! SESSHOMARU HELP ME PLEASE!!!" she screamed.

"Mariko" he said as he felt the old flames resurface. "I must protect my mate" he said jumping off the building. "MARIKO!!!" he yelled.

She looked up at him happy to see him. "I need my mate to protect me" she said full of love.

"Poison claw" he said as he stuck both men at the same time.

They fell over dead.

He grabbed her stuff and flew back to his house with her.

She felt the same spark she did ten years prior. 

"So, now you are ready to accept me as a mate and protector?" he asked.

"Yes, I was on my way to find you when that happened. Thank you for rescuing me" she said kissing his cheek.

He nodded and set her down after closing the door behind them. "You were on your way home" he said

She looked around his house. It looked almost like Kimi's. Three bedrooms, 2 baths.

"Wow, I love your house" she told him. "I only have a one bedroom, one bath" 

"You can afford bigger, why do you not get a bigger place?"

"I'm the only one living there, no one else"

"What made you change your mind about me tonight?" he asked. "Why did you call for me, why not Inuyasha?" he questioned.

"Because Inuyasha and I no longer talk, he married and had kids, we lost touch...I had been thinking about asking you out on a date for a while, tonight I was coming to find you to ask you out" she said blushing.

"A date? What do you do on these...dates?" he asked.

"Usually you go out to eat, dancing or a movie, but I would've been happy to ask you over to my place and I would've cooked for you. I was going home to change clothes, then come look for you, I hate skirts, but all my pant suits are at the cleaners"

He nodded again. "Tell me how you have been since graduation"

"I've been working hard, to get back in your good graces...since that one day you snapped at me, saying you didn't care what happened to me, it crushed me. That next day I went to you mom and told her I needed help, I got the help, I still go to sessions, I still have flashbacks. But I've been good, taking clients, and doing my best. I know I screwed up ten years ago, I'm sorry I hurt you, every time I tried to apologize to you, you left the room" she told him..

He nodded. "You were inconsiderate with your words and actions that day, you made me feel like I made the wrong choice. I swore to protect you when we were in grade school on your tenth birthday, you pushed me away, got closer to Inuyasha, then Inuyasha got married and you are suddenly no longer close" he told her old feelings rising back to the surface. "Why did you call for me to rescue you tonight?"

"I already told you" she said.

"The truth, Mariko"

She sighed. "The truth is, from the time we got out of school to now, I've dated other men, I have not had relations with them...they weren't you. Sure they said 'I love you' but it was empty, no warmth or passion behind it, no sparks, like there is or was with us, I missed you" she told him honestly as tears slid down her face.

He let the tears fall for a moment before holding her close to him. He felt some sparks, not as strong as before but it was there.

She noticed to. "There is hardly anything there....I'm to late" she said crying harder.

"We will date, we will work on getting it back, if we cannot you must find another and forget me"

She nodded and curled into him. Mariko didn't want to be alone that night. "May I stay here next to you? I don't want to go home and be alone" she asked.

"My bed is not your bed yet, my bed is shared with my mate when we marry, not before" he told her standing up and leaving her on the couch.

"Please, please don't leave me here by myself" she begged.

"Would you like a cot to sleep in my room with?" he questioned.

Knowing that was as close as she was getting to him she nodded. "Yes, thank you" she said. "Might you have a shirt I can wear for the night until I go home and change clothes"

"Why don't I just take you home?" 

"Because I asked to borrow a shirt to wear?"

"So I don't have to do it in the morning before I leave for work" he snapped back.

She nodded fighting back the tears. 

He picked her up and flew towards her house and dropped her off. Sesshomaru looked at the outside of the house. It was small. 'She was right, it's just perfect for her'

Mariko unlocked the door and he escorted her in.

He looked around. It was smaller on the inside. "Why do you live in such a tiny box?" he questioned.

"I told you the answer to that before too. Because it is just me that lives here, I have no need for a bigger place" she said going to her room to change into a nightgown and came back out.

He looked her up and down. "You will be fine here?" he asked.

"Have been for a while" she said not looking at him. "I'm going to go to bed now" 

He nodded. "Good night Mariko" he said leaving.

"Yeah, good night Sesshomaru" she said closing and locking the door, letting the tears once again fall off her cheek. 

She went to bed crying, praying for something to change in her life, and praying for happiness.


	12. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hadn't seen him since that night, is tonight the night they become mates?

Six months have passed since they met and he 'rescused' her.

She went into the bakery named 'Fluffy' and ordered a tray of cookies. The bakery made all sorts of different cookies, but peanut butter cookies were their speciality.

"May I help you miss?" the cashier said.

"Order for Tsukino, Mariko, for the Tuscan law office" she said.

"Oh yes right away Miss Tsukino" she said going to the back.

Mariko looked around and was surprised to see Sesshomaru's picture on the wall. 'This is HIS shop?!' she thought to herself.

He came out from the back office to see her standing there looking around.

"Mariko" he said.

She turned at the sharpness in his voice and smiled at him. "Hello Sesshomaru, I see you have been well" she said.

"And you?" he asked.

"I'm alright, we need to talk" she told him as the cashier came out with the cookies.

"Here you go Miss Tsukino" she said ringing her up.

"Thank you" she said handing her the company credit card.

"Meet me for dinner at your favorite pizza parlor" he told her.

"What time?"

"7:30, and don't be late" he said.

"Yes, Sesshomaru" she said taking the card and the cookies and leaving.

He watched her leave and sighed. 'I don't feel anything for her, it's been to long, it's time I find a new mate'

"Hey boss, I need to go, my son has an appointment remember?" the cashier told him.

"Yes, Ami you may go" he told her.

She nodded her thanks, clocked out and left.

He watched Ami go and sighed.

"Why the hell do I wanna go in here?! I DON'T need a job Kagome, and I sure as hell ain't working with him!" Inuyasha said as they came upon the bakery.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and went outside. "Silence, Inuyasha, you're being loud" he said.

"Inuyasha, you need a job, you can't stay home and eat me out of house and home all the time" Kagome said. "Hello Sesshomaru" she said bowing to him.

He nodded. 

"Where's your girlfriend from school?" Inuyasha sneered.

"I have a meeting with her tonight, I'm tired of waiting for her to make up her mind, I haven't seen her since she was almost raped six months ago...no contact for that long, tells me she is no longer interested"

Back at the office during the meeting she thought about Sesshomaru. 'I want to be with him, but I know my time has expired with him. I know he's going to tell me he's finding another mate' she thought to herself.

She sighed and went home and changed clothes after the meeting. Mariko wore something simple to go to dinner with him.

Mariko was there at 7:20 and Sesshomaru arrived five minutes later.

He sat down. "I'm here, talk" he said sounding curt.

She sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't called, or been in touch since that night. I know I'm out of time, I know you're going to start looking elsewehre for someone else, I'm sorry, I screwed up your life, I'm sorry I came into your life. You were my best friend and we drifted apart, far apart. I would love to be able to go on a date with you, just once...but, I know my chance is gone" she said not looking at him.

"So you already knew, your mother was right, I won't wait forever, I can't wait forever. Tonight is your night, tell me where you want to go and what you want to do I shall do it for you" he said.

"Stay here and have pizza and pop with me, then maybe a movie?"

He nods to her.

They order food and talk while waiting.

When the pizza and drinks arrived, they ate and talked. After dinner they went to a movie.

He didn't care much for the movie, but she was enjoying it.

Once the movie was over she was all smiles. "Thank you"

"Did you enjoy yourself this evening?" he asked.

"Very much so, thank you, would you like to come over?" she asked.

"I do not think I have time" he told her

"Oh...okay" she said softly

She had hoped he would've stayed, she wanted more time with him.

"Are you going to cry again?" he asked her.

"No, I was hoping to BE with you tonight, like I wanted to ten years ago, I was hoping maybe, just maybe....there would be a spark"

He looked to her. "You want to try?" he asked sounding surprised.

"I'm not a little girl or that young woman anymore Sesshomaru, please let us try, if there is nothing there, then I will leave you alone" she promised.

He nodded and tipped her chin up to him and kissed her. Slow at first then harder.

When he pulled away he felt that same spark as he did ten years ago.

"Whoa" she said.

"Whoa indeed" he said softly.

She smiled at that because those were the exact words uttered ten years prior.

Mariko went and locked the door and came back to him and took off her clothes for him to really look at her. "I am yours to explore" she told him.

And he did. Every nip, lick, and nibble turned them both on for more. He took in all of her scent from head to toe before taking off his clothes.

She nipped, licked and nibbled on him as well and he moaned.

Mariko noticed how 'big' he was and pushed him to sit on the couch as she took him in her mouth.

He gasped as she did so, but made no move to stop her, it was new and different and he liked it.

She heard him gasp, then moan, she kept going for a few minutes more then stood up and straddled him. "Make me yours, my Lord...Sesshomaru" she breathed.

He nodded as she slid down on him and started grind her hips into his.

Sesshomaru had never experienced anything quite like this before. His 'mate' was demanding yet not. 

After a while he flipped her to her knees and leaned over her. "Tonight we are one" he told her biting her neck as he moved in her.

She moaned loudly for him. "Oh...Sess..ho...ma...ru...." he moaned out his name in pleasure

Before they both released, he pulled out and sat on the couch. "Finish me the way you started and mark me" he told her.

She nodded. "Yes my Lord" she said sliding back on him and bit him as his thrusts got harder and harder.

"Oh Mari...." he panted moving harder and faster in her.

"Oh oh!!! Almost there...." she panted.

As he slammed into her one last time they both released onto each other.

They panted for a couple of minutes not wanting to move, he kissed her again. "That, my mate, was amazing" he said

She nodded. "I never want to be without you" she told him. "I want to spend every night with you, being this happy" she told him. "I want to have your pups"

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. "I think that can be arranged, I will stay the night, tomorrow I will go home and change, our wedding will be set for one year from today, within the next six months you will live with me" he told her.

She nodded. "You're still in me and still hard, are you wanting another round?" she asked nipping at his lip.

He smirked and moved within her again. Sesshomaru was glad he stayed. He got to have his mate after all.


	13. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariko's pregnant and she couldn't be happier. What about Sesshomaru, how is he going to take to being a daddy?

Three months later Mariko went to Fluffy's. He was in the office.

"Ma'am, you can't go back there" one of the girls said.

He came out of the office at the commotion. "What is going on?" he barked.

She looked up at him looking scared. "Can we talk a moment?" she asked.

He nodded and took her behind the counter. "Remember her, she is my fiancee" he told them

They nodded and he escorted her to the office and she started to cry.

"Again with the tears"

"I'm sorry..." she said trying to calm down. 

She couldn't speak, but handed him a piece of paper from the doctor's office. The paper said "PREGNANT"

He stared at the paper. Not believing it.

"How far?" he finally said.

"Three months, I've missed three periods" she said.

"How many are we having?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, I wanted to let you know, I thought it was stress from work, but it's not stress, I'm going to have your baby" she told him

He was speechless, he really didn't know what to say. He hugged her.

She felt relieved when he hugged her.

"It won't be much longer before the baby arrives, I would like to start shopping for baby clothes and stuff, gender neutral until we find out what we are having and how many"

He nodded. "After work, we'll go out to eat for an early dinner and go shopping for small things, when can we find out the sex of the baby?"

"Not for a while yet, but I do have a doctor's appointment next month, maybe then?" she said.

"Do you want to take some cookies back to the office with you to announce you're pregnant"

"No, not yet, but I will take a couple of cookies, a triple chocolate and a mint chocolate" she said.

He looked at her oddly. "You rarely eat chocolate and you are allergic to peanut butter" he said.

"Never mind now the craving has passed. I need to get back to work" she said kissing his cheek.

She left and went back to the office leaving the paper in his hands saying she was pregnant.

One of the bakers looked at the paper. "Congratulations sir, being a parent is tough but rewarding" he told him.

He came back to reality and looked at the paper again before looking at him. "Mariko doesn't eat chocolates and she is allergic to peanut butter, so why did she ask for chocolate cookies?" he asked him.

"It's a craving, she will have many of those, I know Kumiko had a LOT of cravings, cookies, chips, Mexican, Chinese, Pizza...it's all mainly what the baby wants, it's not really her, it's the baby asking for things, so when she asked for those two cookies, that could've been the baby's way of saying, I want something to eat" he told him.

"Interesting, are their books on pregnancies?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, if you are interested in them, I will bring some of Kumi's tomorrow, we both can't have more kids, I think six is enough don't you?" he asked joking with Sesshomaru.

He smiled. "Yes, that's quite a big litter of pups you have" he said returning the joke. "I would like to read those books"

"Great, I'll bring them in for you sir, and congratulations again" 

He nods and goes back to the office and smiles to himself. 'She's having my pups father, you were right, patience does win out in the end. You're going to be a grandfather, I wish you were still here to meet it, or them' he thought.

By the end of both of their days they were hungry. 

"Where do you want to go? To your favorite pizza parlor?" he asked.

"Oh god no...that sounds horrible, I don't know, nothing with pizza though, they ordered that for lunch and I spent two hours in the bathroom puking from the smell" she told him.

"Do we need to go to the doctor's office?" he asked out of concern.

"No, it's not needed" she said.

"Let's try Italian tonight" she said.

"As you wish" he said leading her to an Italian eatery.

They went in and sat down. It was cute, cozy and intimate.

The waiter came by and offered wine to them and they turned it down, he was unhappy about it and left them to look at the menu.

They saw the waiter go to other tables and ignore theirs. As he passed by Sesshomaru grabbed his arm.

"We WILL NOT be ignored" he said so low, that it sounded like a growl.

The waiter looked at him. "No wine, no service" he said flatly trying to pull his arm out of Sesshomaru's grip.

The manager came up. "Excuse me folks, is there a problem?" he asked.

"Yes, this gentleman asked what kind of wine we wanted and I told him none, he left us alone and hasn't come back to us, he just told us no wine no service is that true?" Mariko asked.

"No, that is NOT true" she said. "Why would you turn down wine?"

"Because I'm pregnant and cannot drink it, I just want some Spaghetti Cabonara, and my love for you?" she asked.

He glanced once more at the menu. "Gnocchi in Parmesan Cream Sauce" he told her.

The manager bowed and took the waiter with her.

"Maybe, perhaps we can get somewhere now" she said.

He nodded. "I have a worker, that is going to give me books to read about the baby, I would like to know as much as possible about this process" he told her.

"Okay let me sum it up for you okay? I get fatter and crankier, my feet swell, my boobs swell, my back hurts, everything will hurt, I'll be pissy and bitchy, you'll hate me and love me, I'll hate you and love you" she told him.

He sighed as their dinner was set in front of them.

"I apologize for what happened to you tonight, I called the owner and tonight the dinner is on him. The waiter has been fired, I hope you enjoy your meal" she said softly bowing to them.

She smiled and dug in. "Oh! This is really good!"

Sesshomaru took a bite and agreed with her.

They finished dinner and found the manager and gave her a well deserved tip for her time and patience with them, then they left to go shopping.

When they got there they got clothes and everything else they needed.

"All of this, for one child? And if we have more?" he asked.

"Well if I am pregnant with twins we'll need a twin crib, they do make those" she told him.

He nodded suddenly overwhelmed by what was going on with everything. One he was sure to be able to handle, more than that he might be in trouble.


	14. Finding out the sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Mariko to see what she's having. Is it a boy? Girl? Twins? How will Sesshomaru feel?

A month later they went in to her appointment.

As they sat in the room waiting Sesshomaru looked around. This was all new to him.

Mariko had changed out of her clothes and into a gown the hospital provided for her.

"Sesshomaru are you alright?" she asked him softly as the doctor came in.

A pretty blonde doctor who couldn't look to be more than 25 came in. "Alright, Mariko, let's see where you're at and how the baby is doing" she said.

"Are you qualified to be her doctor?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I graduated high school at sixteen, start college that fall, graduated medical school at the age of 22, I'm now 25. I'm an OB/GYN and I have been assigned Mariko's case" she said staying calm.

Mariko wanted to hide.

Sesshomaru nodded and sat out of the way and remained quiet. He watched her do a pelvic exam on Mariko.

She looked over at him. "I'm not hurting her, it's called a pelvic exam" she told him. "You can come over and hold her hand while I check her out and the baby too"

Sesshomaru went back over to Mariko and took her hand.

When the pelvic exam was done the doctor smiled. "Ready to see what you're having?" she asked them.

"Yes, and how many" Mariko said.

Tne doctor nodded. "Alright, let's move your gown a bit, bring this sheet up..." she said

Sesshomaru stood back a bit more so the doctor could do her job.

"This is going to be cold" she said putting the gel on.

"Oh!" Mariko squeaked.

Sesshomaru was unsure if he should protect her from the gel and the doctor or just stand back and be quiet. He chose the second on.

The doctor flipped the monitor on and put the wand on her belly and moved it around looking for a heartbeat.

After a moment the doctor found not one, but two heartbeats.

"Twins, congratulations" she told them.

"What are they? Boy or girl?" Mariko asked.

"You see this one spread eagle?" the doctor asked.

"Yes?" they said in unison.

"A boy, and the one curled up not showing us anything, could be a girl...I don't know" she told them.

Sesshomaru had stopped listening after the doctor said there was a boy to be had, he smiled to himself and looked to his mate. 'Father, did you hear? I have a boy, you have a grandson' he said

The doctor left and Mariko got dressed. "Beloved...we can go now" she told him.

"Hmm? Oh yes, let us go" he said.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He nodded. "Fine" he told her.

She looked at him oddly but shrugged it off.

He wasn't about to tell her how excited he was to have a boy. He wondered if his father felt the same way when Kimi told him she was having a boy. Sesshomaru wished his father was still around to talk to him about stuff. Maybe perhaps, he'll talk to Kimi about this. She would be excited to have a grandchild or two. He would call her later.


	15. proud daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru finds out Mariko is having twins, most importantly a boy. A BOY?! Can we say happy daddy?

When they got back to his place he contacted his mother.

'Mother I have news for you' he said excitedly.

'Yes, my son? What is it?' she asked.

'You, are to become a grandparent'

'I am now, am I?' 

'Yes, Mari and I have just come back from her doctor's appointment, it was very informative'

'I will be by soon' she told him.

'Alright mother' he said breaking the link.

Mariko was in the living room looking at the sonogram pictures and rubbing her stomach.

"Is something troubling you my mate?" he asked sitting next to her.

"No, we created life, two lives...I cannot believe we will be parents. I miss mama, I wish she was still here for me to talk to"

"My mother will be over shortly, you can talk with her" he told her.

"I know, and I'm very grateful for your mother, but it's not the same...Sesshomaru...I'm scared"

He rubbed her back. "It will be alright, we'll be fine, we'll have mother here to guide us"

She nodded. "The doctor gave me two copies, would you like to take one to work and keep it there?" she asked.

"No, I'll let you take one, the other can go in the baby book" he said kissing the top of her head.

She nodded and looked at it again. "I could tell you were happy to hear we were having a boy...I'm not sure I want him learning how to use a sword" she told him.

"Swords are forbidden in Modern Times Mari, that is part of my past, though I may miss Feudal Japan, things had to change, there are things I cannot do here that I could do there, flying is one thing I cannot do here, it's not allowed" he said softly.

She nodded, relived to hear there would be no sword play involved.

A half an hour later Kimi was at the house and sitting with Mariko. "Oh I'm so happy for you Mari, twins, I can help you with both, I've watched go from a baby, to a young lady to a woman and it feels like it happened so fast" she told her.

"Thank you Kimi, I will take all the help I can get, I'm so scared, but excited" she said.

Kimi smiled. "Yes, I can see that, these babies will truly be my grandchildren. I have accepted Inuyasha's twins as my own, but knowing my son, helped create life, that makes me smile and very proud"

Sesshomaru stood off in the corner listening to them talk and he could be happier about having her as a mate and twins on the way. He felt his life was complete.


	16. Almost a widower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariko comes close to losing her life and pups. How will Sesshomaru react

When Mariko was six months pregnant she started having problems in her pregnancy. She started to bleed at work and ended up in the hospital.

After she arrived they called Sesshomaru and he was there with his mother.

He looked at her. "We are suppose to marry this month, how can we do that now?" he asked.

"I know the preacher of the chapel here, I can ask him, to do it in the room"

"I do not know if she will like that, but I will ask her, I need all of our paper work" 

As they were talking she was being wheeled to the room.

The doctor walked up to them. "Are you Sesshomaru?"

"I am" he said

"Oh! Kimi, I didn't know you were working today" he said.

"I'm not, I'm here with my son for support, he grows impatient, tell him the news" she told the doctor

He nodded. "Mariko is a high risk pregnancy, she almost lost the twins at work, had it not been for a co-worker, calling an ambulance when she did, Mariko and the twins would not be here. She is on strict bed rest, she may only get up to use the bathroom and to come to her appointments, she will have appointments every week from now until the twins are due" he told him.

Sesshomaru nodded. "I want to see her"

"Right this way" he said.

Kimi went to go find the preacher.

When they went in she was sleeping.

The doctor left and went to check on other patients.

Sesshomaru sat by her side and took her hand.

"HEY why do I have to be here too?! I'm not the one getting a check up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said as Inuyasha smashed into the floor.

Sesshomaru sighed and went out to the hall. "Inuyasha! Must you be so loud?!" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Yeah, actually, what are you doing here Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"Mariko is in that room, asleep, she is pregnant and almost lost my pups" he said in almost a whisper.

Kagome looked up to him. "I'm sorry, I'm glad you two finally got together, Inuyasha told me you three used to be really close to each other"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, we used to be, I do not know what happened between her and Inuyasha, but I know there are times she wants to talk to him, picks up the phone to call him and sets it down because she knows he'll hang up on her"

"She's probably scared Kagome will tell her I'm not there and that I'm not allowed to talk" he said.

"If she said she is a friend of yours...wait, didn't we all go to high school together?" she asked peeking in the room. "I know her, she was very quiet in school"

The boys nod.

"Sorry, but I would never do that to her, I think she pushed Inuyasha away, I don't know"

"Yeah she did, she wanted to know where Sesshomaru was all the time and it ain't my job to keep an eye on him" he said huffing.

"Yes, well...shut up so she can rest" Sesshomaru threatened him.

"Sorry Sesshomaru" Kagome said pushing him and the pups away.

Sesshomaru sighed again going back to the room and taking his seat. 'Please don't leave me' he thought to himself. 'I finally have you, don't let go, please don't let go'


	17. Good bye, Mariko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was over the moon with her being pregnant, he was crushed when he found out she almost lost the babies, but it wasn't enough to keep her alive and now he's heartbroken, will he go back to his old ways or will he stay changed?

Sesshomaru sat by her side all night.

Kimi saw him and came in and put a blanket on him and checked on Markio and sighed.

As she slept she talked to her mother.

'Mom, I've hurt him so time and again, now I'm pregnant with his twins...I almost died and so did they...he wants me to come back, but I feel at peace here' she told her.

"Mari...if you leave him now, he'll never be happy again, he'll go on a rampage of destruction, but the choice is yours, do or don't go back, I cannot tell you what to do, but he is wanting you to return to him" she said.

Her spirit looked down at her mate and sighed.

'Sesshomaru, I want to come back...but I'm scared to lose them....' she told him

'Mari, please don't leave me, I will not be able to control myself if you don't come back' he said.

She watched over him and made her decision. 'I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I cannot run the risk of losing the twins. I'm sorry, I won't be coming back, but don't do anything stupid. I love you and I always will, good-bye Sesshomaru' she told him.

He heard the machine flat line. "MOTHER!!" he yelled.

Kimi came in and pulled him out of the room and tried to bring Mariko back, but couldn't. She called time of death and went to her son.

Sesshomaru was numb from the pain he didn't realize that Kimi was taking him home.

Kimi texted Inuyasha and told him what happened to Mariko.

"That's rough, how is Sesshomaru holding up?" he asked.

"Unresponsive right now, I'll let you know later" she said.

He sat in his mother's house closed up in his room trying to get over the hurt and pain of losing the only mate that meant anything to him. Trying to figure out why she didn't want to come back and what he did wrong.

Sesshomaru laid down but didn't sleep. His mind was on Mariko and his unborn twins. He was unsure about what to do.

Kimi came up and knocked on the door. "My son, please open the door" she said 

He sat up and did so.

She went in and gave him something to drink. "My son, I'm so sorry, I wish this didn't happen to you...perhaps one day, you could find another, but never forget who you are and who she was to you" she said kissing the top of his head and turning to leave.

He grabbed her hand and looked at her. "I wish I had known what sex they were, I wish I could hold them and her and tell her how happy I am of her, for carrying my pups....I refuse to see Inuyasha and his family...I shall go make a new house and put the old one on the market...for this house and that one holds her scent in it" he said his chin quivering.

Kimi held him and stroked his hair. She hated seeing him broken and hurt.

He fell asleep in her arms. 

She sat on the bed and held her heartbroken son. For her this was the worst pain she could ever see him in.

He slept on feeling safe in her arms knowing she wasn't going to leave him alone that night.

Kimi slept sitting up on the bed petting his hair from time to time. She was there when he woke up the next morning.

"Mother, I'm going to go looking for a house this morning, I will buy things new again and in time find a new mate" he said getting up to shower.

Kimi stood and stretched her body was stiff from sitting on the bed all night long. She wished she could help him but knew he had to heal in his own way and left to make breakfast.

He came down and had juice, toast and eggs. "Thank you mother, tell Inuyasha not to bother with me, I will be fine" he said.

"I think it was more his mate asking out of concern...will you really be fine my son?"

"Yes, I will mother" he said. "One day I really will be okay, do not worry about me"

She nodded and hugged him. "Be safe my son and keep in touch" she told him.

He nodded and hugged her again.

As she watched him leave she sighed. 'I really hope he is okay' she thought to herself. She knew it would be quite a while before he contacted her again.


	18. Married and divorced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru married, his wife gave him two of the best kids he could ask for. Now every year on Mariko's death anniversary he pays tribute to her but the wife isn't happy about it. They end up divorcing. Does she get the kids or does he get to keep them?

It's been five years since Mariko's death and Sesshomaru has moved on and found another to love. Her name is Emiko. 

They dated for two years and married on their third year and she has given him two pups. A boy and a girl.

The boy's name is Kenji and the girl's name is Izumi.

Kimi is over the moon.

Once a year Sesshomaru goes through his high school yearbook and looks at Mariko's picture and remembers everything they had ever gone through and once a year he goes to her grave and talks to her.

"Sesshomaru, this year why not go somewhere different? We could all go as a family" Emiko said.

"When?" he asked.

"Around the time of her anniversary" she said.

"No" he said.

"Damn it Sesshomaru! I'm nothing compared to her! Get over her and focus on us! WE'RE you're family! NOT her" she said near tears.

"Emiko, you do NOT understand, I have tried to make you understand! She wasn't JUST someone I slept with! SHE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!!! I protected her when she couldn't protect herself, I let her down on more than one occasion! She was RAPED and ABUSED by her dad! Inuyasha and I stopped that! She lived in my MOTHER'S house! I mated with her! I have a history with her! SHE chose to die instead of staying to give me my twins...." he told her.

It was the same fight they had every year around her anniversary, one Emiko usually stormed away from and threatened to leave him.

"I'm done Sesshomaru, I can't take being second to a dead love, I'm taking the kids and leaving" she said.

Izumi heard and ran to Sesshomaru. "Daddy don't let her take us please" she said begging him.

He picked her up and held her close. "Don't worry princess, daddy won't let that happen" he told her.

"Why do we have to go mom? Why can't we stay with dad?" Kenji asked.

"Because daddy doesn't love you...you're nothing to him"

"I do love them. You gave me a special gift with them both, I cannot see myself without them" he said.

"But you can without me?"

"You're putting words into my mouth again Emiko, just leave for a few days, go cool off I can take care of them" 

She snorted. "Right, like you leave me to take care of them everyday, every time you leave for work or for business dinners, or business trips?" she shot back.

"I come home to help you with them. Do I NOT let you sleep in, in the mornings? Do I not get them ready for school? Do I not come home and take them from you? Do I not give them baths? Do I not put them to bed or feed them so you can go out and spend MY money? Get out Emiko and don't come back" he growled taking the kids to their rooms.

"Daddy, can we really stay with you?" Izumi asked.

"Yes of course you can baby girl, daddy does a lot for you guys, all the time"

They smiled. 

"Okay pick out your clothes for tonight and you'll both get a bath, who's going first?" he asked.

"I will daddy" Izumi said.

"Great, go get your stuff, Kenji pick out your clothes for tonight and you may play while I give sister a bath"

"Yes father" he said going to his room

Izumi skipped to her room and picked out her clothes and went to the bathroom

Sesshomaru went to check on Emiko to see if she had left.

She hadn't, she sat on the couch.

"I said for you to leave Emiko, I'm done with the abuse you give me. I've given you the world and you harass me one day a year. You KNOW I loved and respected her. I wish right now I could love and respect you. I told you once a year was a difficult time for me, you said you agreed and understood, so why NOW does it bother you?" he asked.

"Because I WANT TO GO ON A FAMILY VACATION, all of us!" she shot back.

"We ALWAYS go on a vacation, the four of us...you get bored and whine and we come home early, just go...I know the kids and I are holding you back" he told her.

She stormed upstairs and got her clothes and went downstairs.

"I'll send you the divorce papers soon, go find someone that you can have fun with" he said walking her to the door and taking her house key.

She stormed out. "I'll call you" she said.

He sighed and went up to help his daughter get in the tub.

After both kids had a bath and fruit and milk as a snack before bed, he tucked his son in first then his daughter.

"Daddy, tell me about the girl you grew up with"

"She was my best friend, she was Uncle Inuyasha's best friend too, we saved her from a man that was pure evil. That man hurt her in ways, I never will hurt you or your brother. Her mother died by his hands as well. She left me alone, by her choice, to find your mother and for your mother to bring me you two, she was the only woman I truly loved. But you my little princess, I'm going to make sure you're safe and loved and grow up to be a respectable woman, and your brother a respectable man. Now go to sleep" he said kissing her forehead.

"Night daddy, I love you" she said.

"Good night princess, I love you too" 

He stayed there and watched her sleep before going to his room, leaving the door open so he could hear them.

Sesshomaru quickly showered and dressed. He brushed his long hair and sat on the bed looking at her picture. 

He didn't notice his daughter at the door. "Daddy...I had a bad dream, can I stay in here with you?" she asked.

"Of course, come on" he said smiling at her.

She climbed into his bed and snuggled against him. "Thank you daddy" she said softly falling asleep.

"Anytime my princess" he said softly.

He vowed to keep them safe no matter the cost, for now they were his sole responsibility.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sesshomaru and Emiko's divorce went through and the kids stayed with him full time, they had no contact with Emiko as that was the way she wanted it.

On the days Kimi had off she took the kids so Sesshomaru could have some down time.

He and Inuyasha spoke twice a month.

"When are you going to find a girl like Kagome? One that treats you good?" he asked.

"I have no desire to find another mate, part of my heart left when Mariko died and took my unborn pups away, I have Izumi and Kenji to fill that void, I won't look for another mate...there is no one like Mariko, and there will never be anyone like her" he told him.

"You can't be alone forever Sesshomaru" he said.

"I can, and I will be" he said. "Good day Inuyasha" he said hanging up.

Izumi went to him and gave him a hug. "Daddy, I don't want you to be alone forever" she said.

"Izumi, honey, it's not nice to listen in on conversations that does not concern you" he said

She looked down. "I'm sorry daddy...but I don't want you to be sad, Mariko will always be in your heart, but I want to see you truly happy and not just with me and Kenji" she said kissing his cheek. "I love you daddy" 

She was right, no denying that. IF he was to date again he wanted someone to be with him, not just with him for his money.

Maybe, just maybe for her sake and Kenji's he would really truly look for love again. This time would be the absolute last time.

Did Izumi have Mariko's soul? Was this her way of wanting him to move on and be truly happy? Could he really be truly happy?


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Sesshomaru find love again? How does Mariko come back to him? Does he live happily ever after?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that liked this story and bookmarked it. I love you all for following along until the end. Sorry it took me so long to update at times, thanks for sticking around and reading it.

After being single for a couple of years Sesshomaru found another girl.

Kimi told him to take it slow with this one and he promised he would.

He got to know her without the kids around and very slowly brought them in the mix.

She got to know them and showed her true colors around them. She was a teacher, she loved the younger kids. Her name is Atsuko.

Atsuko has long black hair and grey eyes, she loves Izumi and Kenji and has a blast with Sesshomaru.

He has told her about Mariko and she has helped him move on. 

For the last two years, on the anniversary of her death, they make a little trinkets and put it in the dirt where she is buried.

"Please give us your blessings to marry, I will take care of him as you would have" Atsuko told her headstone.

Sesshomaru stood watching Atsuko and smiled holding his kids hands. "Suko, you ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, I am love" she said smiling at him.

"See you next year Mari, I still love you" he said softly.

"You will always love her, but I hope I can continue to heal your heart Sesshomaru"

He smiled at her more. "You have healed it a lot, and I will forever be in your debt" he told her.

Sesshomaru held the door open for her and the kids to get into the car.

The kids climbed in and Atsuko stood out with him as the wind gently whipped around them.

"Is this your permission Mariko?" he asked.

A cherry blossom landed in Atsuko's hair as a petal kissed his cheek.

"I think it is love, she wants you happy" Atsuko said softly.

He nodded and helped her in. "Thank you Mariko, I will take good care of her, I promise" he said softly as he closed the door and go in.

"Daddy, can we take Miss Atsuko out to dinner?" Izumi asked.

"Wonderful idea 'Zumi, let's go home and clean up first" he said starting the car.

"We don't have to go out, we can stay in and make dinner, together" she said softly.

"Alright, but we're going out after dinner, all of us" He said.

She nodded. Atsuko wasn't one to waste a person's money for no reason.

"Oh! I have another idea, after dinner we go to get some ice cream and we'll bring it home and dress it up real fancy" she said giggling at her own thought.

"Yeah!!" the kids said in unison.

"Great idea baby, let's go home now" he said as he started to drive home.

As they drove she saw a wedding dress. "Stop the car, I have to get this dress" she said.

He did so and handed her his credit card.

She went in and tried the dress on that was in the window and it fit her perfectly and the shoes she found to go with it fit perfectly as well. 

Atsuko bought the gown and shoes and came back out.

He smiled. "It's like you are reading my mind my dear" he said.

She giggled and put her things in the back next to the kids, when she came back up front she saw a ring.

"Atsuko Himura, will you do me the honor of marrying this Sesshomaru to be my mate for the rest of our days?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh!! Yes!! Yes, I will be your mate for life" she said happily

He slipped the ring on her finger and the kids squealed. "You get to decide the wedding" he told her

She nodded and kissed him. "Alright, I want your mom and Inuyasha there as well" she said.

"As you wish" he said.

He finally felt happy to have a life long mate. One he could love and cherish, above all, trust.

Two years later they were married. Izumi who was now 9 and Kenji who is now 13.

Kimi and Kagome both were smiling at him. 

Inuyasha looked bored as did Kenji who was the ring bearer.

They said their vows and had their reception at Kimi's house.

The kids were to stay with her while they were on their honeymoon.

After the wedding and reception they went to Fluffy's for a moment.

"You've never brought me here before, let alone the backroom to your office" she said softly.

"Yes, well the first to set foot in her was Mariko, not even my ex-wife came in here, this still has a bit of Mariko's scent in here, but my business has not suffered" he told her.

She looked around and smiled at the picture. "Are these your boys?" she asked.

"These were her test results of being pregnant with my twins, I do not know if they were boys or girls" he said sadly.

"I'm glad Emiko gave you children, I will do my best to give you more" she told him taking her hand.

He kissed her hand and smiled. "Shall we go? We're going to Italy for two weeks" he told her.

She squealed she had never been there before.

"We're not going to be doing a lot of sight seeing are we?" she asked.

"Most likely not the first couple of days, I have plans for my new bride" he said kissing her softly.

She giggled again and walked out ahead of him to the cab waiting outside.

They climbed in and went to the airport and flew to Italy.

Two weeks later after the 'fun time' and sight seeing they were excited to be home just in time for the new school year.

Atsuko went to set up her class room and was feeling a bit off. 'Hope I'm not getting sick...' she thought to herself.

After setting up her classroom she went to the doctors office.

After about an hour she went home really happy.

"Welcome home mom" the kids said. 

"Thanks, where's dad?" she asked.

"In the shower, why?" Kenji asked.

"Oh, I have some good news...what do you want for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Take out!" Kenji said

"Real food" Izumi said. "Nothing that has to do with Ninja food"

"Haha, I see you stayed with Uncle Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yes!! That's all we ate" she said.

"Alright, so how about...pizza, I'll make it" she said.

"I'll help" Izumi said.

"Great, Kenji? You wanna help too?"

"Sure, can I grate the cheese?" he asked.

"Hey I was going to do that!" 

"Okay hey I got an idea, Kenji shred one kind of cheese and Izumi you shred the other, that way you both get to shred cheese" she suggested.

"Fine" they said in unison.

'I don't know if I want to bring a baby into this mix with them like this' she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru came down with his hair pulled back. "Hey, what's the bickering about?" he asked.

"Oh, they both wanted to shred the cheese I told them, one at a time" she said giving him a half smile.

"What is it?" he asked quietly and in her ear.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered back, not looking at him.

"I'm so happy, have you told them?"

"No, I don't want to if they are going to bicker like this" she said making the dough. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Whatever you make" he said softly nuzzling her softly.

She nodded and continued to make the dough.

"It's MY turn Kenji!!" she said.

"Go away baby" Kenji barked back.

Sesshomaru growled. "ENOUGH!" he barked.

They both put the cheese down and went to their rooms.

Sesshomaru helped her make dinner.

Once dinner was ready they sat down to eat.

"You behavior was rude, apologize at once"

"We're sorry" they said softly.

Atsuko nodded and looked at him. 'Don't tell them, please' she begged.

He nodded.

 

As months passed Atsuko got bigger in the belly.

"How many are you going to have?" Kenji asked.

"Twins, I'm going to have twins" she said to him not looking at him.

"Have we upset you mom?"

"Yes, with your constant bickering, I don't want to bring them into this house..." 

He looked down. "I'm sorry mom" he said softly.

She shrugged and waddled off.

As she was coming out of the bathroom her water broke. "Kenji!! Call your dad! My water just broke" she said.

He called the hospital and then Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru made it home to get her and take her in, he stayed with her.

She gave him one girl, and one boy.

The boy's name is Jiro and the girl's name is Asami.

Sesshomaru beamed and kissed her forehead. "They are perfect my love, thank you for giving me more children" 

She smiled and looked up at him. "I love you"

"I love you too" he said.

'Thank you Mariko for bringing me full circle, for giving me the chance to love you, for bringing Emiko and then Atsuko into my life, I still miss you, but it's easier now with Atsuko in my life, I love you' he thought to himself and looked down at his new twins and smiled.

He swore he saw Mariko's smile in Asami's smile. 'I am where I want to be'


End file.
